horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Wizards
While many witches and wizards in these dark times have gone into hiding, life goes on for the magical community. The Muggle Church is prosecuting witches and wizards, making a public spectacle out of the executions, which only causes more bad blood between the two worlds. Most of magical blood decided caution the proper course of action but nowadays some have started to fight back against their oppressors. But when magic is used in a fight against steel, things are bound to get vicious. These so-called Dark Wizards and Witches '''are an obscure group of individuals who've begun wielding their spells and curses in their battles against the Muggles. Most in the wizarding world frown upon their methods and consider them evil but lately their numbers are growing. All characters guilty of having used curses, hexes and jinxes against Muggles are classed in this category and branded Dark Wizards and Witches. Every member at Horcrux is allowed one adult character to begin with. Additional adult characters can be unlocked through activity within the cult or the purchase of an Additional Character privilege. In the wizarding world all kinds of witches and wizards are found, pure-blood families with lineages dating back to the beginning of time and other magically blessed individuals of variable blood purity. Dark Wizards & Witches Most dark wizards and witches are unorganized loners lashing out against the vicious trials of the Muggle Church. They abide their own code and live according to their own dubious morals, hurting and killing those who did not show the proper magical talents. The same discrimination is shown towards witches and wizards of 'impure' blood, all those born in a household with one or both parents being Muggles. Dark Wizards & Witches have committed severe crimes which made them enemies not only to the Muggles but to the Wizarding world as well. They must preserve their anonymity to avoid getting hunted and for this will often hide their faces with complex illusion spells or obscure masks and disguises. When they're caught, these wizards and witches are sentenced for their crimes and without a government, the judgment is often death. Knights of Walpurga In these perilous times, a new group of dark wizards and witches has risen from the ashes of war. They call themselves the Knights of Walpurga''', like-minded killers and criminals who seek to claim dominion over the world and extinguish the Muggle supremacy. Many of them believe only pureblood wizards and witches belong in this world, that the bloodlines need to be kept pure not just at Hogwarts but in the whole of Britain. These Knights have committed the worst deeds imaginable, in many cases not only guilty of crimes against Muggles but against other witches and wizards as well. For these offenses they're wanted men and women who are doomed to glance across their shoulder every day. When they're caught, these wizards and witches are sentenced for their crimes and without a government, the judgment is often death. NOTE: Knights of Walpurga characters requires special approval by Horcrux staff + the purchased privilege Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters